


Apple

by fumate



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bromance, Gen, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph memberi Leo apel, dan ia keceplosan [AU. Hints of slash. Implied Raphael/Leonardo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: Apple

Leonardo duduk di sofanya, menyaksikan siaran drama yang ditayangkan di televisi. Tidak begitu menarik, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada kerjaan.

Suasana begitu hening di sana, sehingga ketika pintu terbuka, Leo terlonjak kaget.

"Aku pulang"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berdecak ketika menyadari siapa itu. Raphael. Adiknya.

"Darimana kau?" tanya Leo, tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Raphael berjalan masuk, menaruh sekantung plastik apel di meja.

"Dari rumah Casey," Raphael menjawab, melemparkan satu apel ke arah kakaknya. "Untukmu"

" _Thanks_ "

Leo menggigit apel itu. Warnanya merah, semerah rambut Raphael. Adiknya itu entah bagaimana punya tubuh lebih kekar darinya, sehingga jika mereka keluar bersama, orang-orang mengira Raphael kakaknya. Bukan berarti dia tidak tinggi.

"Tumben rumah sepi. Mikey dan Donatello mana?" Raphael, yang mulai menyadari keganjilan suasana mengamati sekeliling. Adalah sebuah keajaiban jika rumah bisa hening dengan kehadiran si maniak game itu.

"Michelangelo? Dia menemani Donatello, entah kemana. Barangkali ke pusat perbelanjaan" Leo meraih satu apel lagi. "Aku minta satu lagi. Kau dapat dari mana apel ini?"

Raphael mengerutkan kening, menatap Leonardo dengan aneh. "Diberi Casey. Kenapa?"

"Apelnya manis. Mungkin kau bisa minta lagi lain kali"

"Hey, aku diberi bukan meminta" dengus Raph, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Dan ya, aku tahu apelnya manis. Sama sepertimu"

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja"

Kemudian sunyi kembali menerpa. Leonardo mengernyit sementara Raphael mulai salah tingkah.

**Fin**


End file.
